A Bloody Tale
by Alliana-Darkwing
Summary: Sarah didn't wish to be another Hunter who hated the Vampires. However, this was what her people expected of her. Sent to Cross Academy to spy over Kaname Kuran and his fellows classmates, she will slowly realize that coexistence between Vampires and Humans is possible. And she will prove it to her own kind, even if it cost her everything she has.
1. Chapter 1

_*clears her throat*_

 _So, hello to everybody here. This is a translation of a French VK fanfiction named "Le conte ensanglanté". I'm mainly translating it because I thought it would be nice to share with English-speaking people my fanfiction, and because well, it does make me an excellent training for university, so why not?_

 _I've been rather deceived by VK's last chapter, hence a long time where I stopped uploading this fic in French before actually getting back to it, with a whole new plot in head. I wanted to visit the Hunter's side of the VK plot, as well as giving the spotlight to the too-many times forgotten side characters, who I personally love: Senri Shiki, Rima Toya, Takuma Ichijo. I will try to share with you that last story, which already promise to be very long._

 _But enough talking already: I do not own Vampire Knight, I don't get paid for uploading that story. However, the Darkwing family is my property. A few liberties have been taken concerning the structure of the Hunter Guild._

 _Have a nice reading!_

* * *

 _We never had a choice to begin with._

* * *

Anya tried to quicken her pace as much as possible, her rolling chair making the process difficult. She had been sent on a mission as an emissary for like, a week? And this is what happens in her time away?

It was ridiculous. Without warning she entered her father's office, but when she saw him having a phone call, she decided to stay silent, letting him time to finish. The man looked towards his daughter, only rising an eyebrow as a sign of surprise. He just carried on talking, his grand and noble figure pacing around the desk. The dark-haired girl wondered if her father knew why exactly she came to see him.

The ex-Hunter waited patiently. And, finally, her father hung up. Maybe he will have some free time for her now? She didn't wait any longer before speaking:

"Why did you send Sarah on a mission? I thought you wanted her to concentrate on her political lessons…"

Edward Darkwing looked on her quietly. The older twin seemed… furious, that was the word. That didn't surprise him, sadly. Anya had always been very fond of the youngest of her siblings. No matter how matter this affection had cost her in the past.

"I changed my mind. Sarah is safe, don't worry. It's nothing more than a surveillance mission. If everything goes well, she will be back in a year."

Anya nearly choked herself at this. In a year, if everything goes well? And he just decided it at the last minute? She didn't believe one bit of what he said, but she asked anyway:

"And where did you send her, Father?"

Edward looked at her with his dark, green eyes, and he took the time to light up a cigarette. When he smoked, we had the impression that the whole stress of his work fell on his shoulders, instead of fading away. Kind of ironic, since tobacco was meant to help him to relax. White hairs began to appear sooner that expected in his red-brownish hair and beard. Being a king wasn't easy, so it seemed. Anya guessed it was…normal. Carrying huge responsibilities had to affect the body, one way or another. The man took his time to answer, and finally, he spoke up when he sat in the comfy seat of the office:

"At Cross Academy"

Once again, the young woman had a hard time to believe that. At her father's expression however, she knew he wasn't kidding. She brought up her wheelchair until her knees were touching the dark wood of his desk:

"Why, Father? We already have some Hunters into the academy. Why would you send the heiress? Pardon me, my king, but it just… doesn't make any sense."

"We are outnumbered there. And I personally feel better knowing it will be Sarah who will send me reports about the academy's activities, instead of Kaien Kurosu. God knows he is sympathizing a little too much with Kaname Kuran for my liking."

Edward let out a big puff of smoke, before letting the burnt remains of the cigarette fall into the ashtray. His eyes darkened before he set his gaze on Anya:

"If Sarah cannot succeed in this mission, wouldn't it be a sign that she isn't the right person to take over my duty?"

Anya realized that the discussion was over. She narrowed her eyes, staying at the same place a little longer, to stare at him. She couldn't believe him and what he said. Finally, she turned around on her wheelchair and went off the room, not without smashing the door.

She didn't like it one bit. A mission that came out of nowhere and the fact that the King was eager to put his most treasured daughter on it… He must have a plan behind his mind. And you would be a fool to believe that he was only concerned by watching over a project of cohabitation between humans and vampires. A project he didn't have faith in, to begin with.

However the fact that Sarah would be the one who would be sent in Cross Academy was the most surprising thing in all this absurdity. The King has four children, one son and three daughters. Why would he send the one who is the first in line for the Hunter throne? That didn't make sense.

The girl in the wheelchair thought about it while going down the slope that has been equipped here just for her. Maybe she should start to investigate on it.

* * *

Sarah was looking at the landscape that passed behind the window of her car. Her luggage has been done quickly, just after she had been called in her father's office that morning. All that mission had been put together at the moment she entered the room, she knew it. And while her mission was far from being difficult, it annoyed her to no end. In fact, it made her furious. She hated unplanned moves.

She didn't even have time to say goodbye to her siblings. The new student put back one strand of her hair behind her ear nervously. Maybe it was better this way for Kai, after all. Sarah sighed and opened the file that had been handed to her by her father when she got out of the Guild and while reading the first pages, she narrowed her eyes.

The Heiress of the most prolific Hunter family coming to Cross Academy? Sounded like the beginning of a very bad joke. Ah. But then, her entire life had been a joke, so she wasn't that surprised. She smirked.

 _It's not like you were trying to make it better. Stop moping and give us a break, would you?_

Hum. Her voice in her head had a point. In fact, she always has a point. It unnerved Sarah to no end. She lifted up her bored eyes. Same old countryside than when she looked by the window … Twenty minutes ago, she calculated. Father's manor, where she had to pick up her things, really was in the middle of nowhere. That's the least he could do to hide his family now. The crimson-haired girl shook her head before checking out again her file. She was in the Night Class. In the Night fucking Class. The last discussion she had with her Father came up to her mind:

 _"Father, I thought the Day Class was reserved exclusively to humans. Why am I not with them?"_

 _"You know that. You're not human. Kaien Kurosu didn't want to make things more complicated that they already are. Putting another Hunter was already hard to negotiate. It's you we're talking about. He knows our secret so really, we didn't have much of a choice here."_

 _Ah. She really had wanted to tell him she wasn't some kind of monster, that she could control herself. That he didn't have to put careful words to avoid the blunt, hard truth. But she couldn't speak. It's been a long time since the man before her stole her the right to stand against him. It's been an eternity since the paternal figure has left, and instead she found a stranger who calls himself her King. The man who looked around his thirties continued:_

 _"Fortunately, the fast that you'll be among the blood-suckers make your task easier."_

 _Oh? And what about the fact that she wanted to have a quiet time, away from the people who could become one of those days her victims. Didn't it matter to his eyes? No, of course. The mission came before everything else. She controlled her facial expression, so he wouldn't see her frustration at his orders. She asked:_

 _"And what is my mission?"_

 _"Observing and making me a report on the targets I'll give you. No need to tell you they mustn't know a thing about this."_

 _Yes, obviously. A Spy mission? He could have given it to anybody else in the Guild, really. That was too easy. Which could only mean that…_

 _"You will be watching over Kaname Kuran, the Aristocrats that are close to him and the headmaster of the school, Kaien Kurosu."_

 _She really should have seen that coming. She have to restrain herself from cursing him out loud. Sarah had the awkward feeling to be offered as some sacrificial goat sent in the forest full of starved wolves. A Hunter who doesn't have the right to fight on a neutral ground such as the Academy? She will have to keep her guard up all the time. The perspective of a quiet, relaxing time was out of the way. Damn you Edward Darkwing. Damn you and your plans._

 _"However, you have to remember before anything else that I want you to take care of yourself. Your task is important but it will also be a year-long mission. Be sure to relax a little, away from the Guild."_

 _Copied that, Father. She will be sure to take a nap between two murder attempts on her person. Sarah really wanted to roll her eyes at this moment. Instead, she got up from her kneeling position and headed towards the doors._

 _"Please. Do not take this mission as some kind of punishment, Sarah. I love you, you know that?"_

 _Liar. He loved her more like a chess player would affectionate his favorite paw in the game than a father would love her daughter. But it was alright. He was King after all. Hard decisions had to be taken and she knew his people, Her people, came before her, his own heiress. If he had no choice, he would sacrifice her. She could understand that. But that didn't mean she couldn't resent him._

 _"Of course, Father."_

 _And she fled away from his desk as calmly as she could._

An important mission, my ass. He must have something really specific in mind, however Sarah couldn't figure out what. Her father didn't only questions on his final goals. And she wouldn't be the one to risk herself to defy him. Even thought it flustered her to no end.

What the kings wants, the King will have. The worst of all this is that he didn't even have to justify himself.

 _And now what are you going to do, Sarah?_

 _I don't have much of a choice here._ The young girl had to stop thinking of her Father when the car stopped. Already? The travel must have lasted two hours, but Sarah had the impression to have sat in this damn tin can for much less than that.

Shaking her head to come back to her senses, she got off the car, took quickly her luggage before looking up. Before her a stood great and impressive stairway that led up to a couple of building, themselves surrounded by walls. Was that Cross Academy? Right now, the view gave her the feeling of a high-security prison.

 _Stop moping and start climbing. Those stairs aren't gonna be climbed magically._

The crimson-haired girl let off a very heavy sigh, before she started to move forward. When she took a quick glance to her surrounding, she saw a small mail box standing beside the stairs. Oh?... That was actually nice. She wouldn't have to go down to town every time she would have a report to send.

 _Maybe I could even stay in touch with Helene, Anya and Kai this way…_

A smile made its way on her lips before she started climbing up again. Geez, was it really necessary to make those stairs this long? Only then, she remembered that this Academy was built on the grounds of the old Hunter Guild. You could bet that having your headquarters on a hill definitely could have helped during a military assault.

But it really wasn't an advantage for her small legs. Anyway. When finally she stood before the gates, she pressed the button on the intercom that was built-in the wall beside the gates. She looked around waiting for someone to answer, studying the length and the height of the walls. Impossible to jump above it, even for a vampire…

"Who is there?" asked the muffled voice through the intercom.

"Sarah Darkwing, she answered. I'm here to join the Night Class."

Nah, saying it out loud didn't make this absurdity easier. She barely heard the answer she got, something about a guardian who would come her way. That aura, around the buildings… It was clear that a Pureblood had marked on this territory, putting it under his protection. Maybe it was in order to scare off Levels E… Or the Hunters.

 _Well, too bad for him if he didn't want to have another Hunter around. Here I come!_

She let a smirk ornate her face. Maybe staying a year here won't be that horrible. The opening of the gates made a horrible squeaking sound that interrupted Sarah's train of thoughts. And them came along a familiar scent. She knew it, she was sure of that, but she couldn't figure where she already smelt that fragrance, no matter of accustomed she was to it.

Who she saw when she turned back to the gates really caught her off guard. That scent, that pale complexion, those silver bangs… And those amethyst eyes that were as shocked as she was.

"You?"

"Zero?"

They busted their words at the same time. To find Zero again after such a long absence was the first surprise that Sarah got when she entered the Academy, this very peculiar Academy that was about to change her destiny.

However, that wasn't going to be an easy road for anyone here.

* * *

 _Hell, I've only translated the prologue and I'm already worn out._

 _Since the text must be filled with horrible grammar and syntax errors, you are more than welcome to point them out if you want. I'm a French girl who really want to improve my English translations and this would seriously help a lot._

 _Also, I'll try my best to translate the upcoming chapters as fast as I can, but keep in mind that I still have to write the chapters in French and I will probably not be able to update on a regular basis. Be kind and patient please!_

 _Please share your opinion and leave a review, I would love to hear what you think of this prologue.  
_

 _Well then, I'll be going, wish you the best!_


	2. Chapter 2

A bloody Tale, Secundo Nocturno.

* * *

 _No one wearing a Crown comes in the name of peace._

* * *

Reviews' Corner:

Insanity-Brilliance: First of all, thank you for taking the time to make a review, I'll definitely try to fix my grammar then and my ..let's say awkward wording! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, even if this is again a kind of introducing chapter!

* * *

 _Holy Shit, if I'd expected this…_

Sarah was speechless for a good three minutes. For goodness' sake. Zero Kiryu here? To find him right as she is coming to join the class is hardly believable. Or it was the worst joke she could be victim of, depending of your point of view. She opened her mouth to speak but he was quicker, finding again his closed off expression:

"So you're the new student in the Night Class?"

"I… Yes, that's right" she said finally, not finding the ability to utter the words she wanted to say.

As if her answer couldn't disgust him more, he wrinkled his nose before turning his back on her, showing her by a dry head movement that she had to follow him. The young woman just stood there, before taking long strides to catch up with his pace.

"Wait, Zero! About what happened, I'm …I'm really sorry!"

 _I know I royally fucked up, but please, I beg you. Don't look at me like that!_

He stopped dead in his tracks, which allowed to the crimson-haired girl to catch up. Then the prefect turned to look at her. She is nearly as small as he remembered her to be. Her hair that were of a profound red, almost like she had washed them with blood. Those eyes… She didn't change at all. But that didn't give him any relief, far from it, especially when she was giving him that look. He grinded his teeth at her words. He didn't want to hear anything that came from her.

"Sorry? You're sorry? Are you seriously thinking that'll be enough? Because I'm not."

Her expression changed to a hurtful one. Oh? So, she did have some remorse after all? He nearly laughed of frustration at the sight. They were both so… pitiful. What would say Ichiru, if he could see this?

Zero's mood darkened at the thought, while Sarah clearly couldn't think of anything else to say. When finally the young woman wanted to reply, he cut her off:

"Don't bother talking, Sarah. Come on. I'm taking you to the Headmaster's office."

And once again, he turned away. The girl with crimson hair looked at it, not very surprised by his bluntness. She deserved it, she assumed. It wasn't like she could fix up the past faults, not when four years had come by without talking. Her feet began walking on their own, following the young man while she kept her eyes glued to the ground. Then, something took her off guard. That scent she was inhaling just now… Wasn't that a vampire's?

Sarah looked up, taking a glance to her surroundings. Right. She should get used to it. Surely a Night Class student has gotten up early this morning and was just walking by. It was almost time for sunset, after all. She could have sworn this scent was coming from Zero, but it was impossible… Right?

A nervous smile came up on her lips at the thought, but it quickly disappeared, as soon as Zero opened the doors of what she guessed was the administration building. Here we are, time to get to more serious things. She was about to meet the ex-Hunter that her father was so cautious of. The footsteps' echoes that Zero and Sarah were making by walking up the hallway was almost unbearable. This time, Sarah took up the lead and opened the door, with a firm resolve to see who was the Hunter who earned the title of "Vampire without Fangs", so many years ago.

This was for sure, she didn't expect to see said Hunter rummaging in his desk for some face lotion. She also didn't expect to see him with a towel arranged on his head in order to cover his hair. And was he really wearing a pink apron, right now?

Sarah's eyebrows rose up at the sight she was offered with, and it took her all her strength and determination to not fall on the floor crying. Or laughing. Or both at the same time. For the last decade, she has been told numerous stories about this ex-Hunter that had been a living nightmare for the Vampires, that had been the very best of the Hunters. A true hero, in short. And now, this myth was busting as Kaien Kurosu finally found his damn lotion.

She cleared her throat while she had trouble to assess what she was seeing. What a way to get her dreams broken… The headmaster straightened up quickly and his eyes widened when he acknowledged her.

 _He doesn't seem too happy to see me._

Well, even though the Hunter King accepted the whole Cross Academy project, Kaien Kurosu and her father did argue back and forth for months. She guessed her family didn't make a good impression on the ex-Hunter after the whole drama. Maybe the Headmaster was wondering if the fact that the King suddenly sent over his favorite daughter to integrate the school wasn't hiding something nastier. He wouldn't be wrong to think this.

"Headmaster. It's a great pleasure to finally meet you."

Whether or not he was wearing an ugly pink apron, he still was a living legend. Even if she had imagined a whole different behavior coming from him. Anyway, Sarah came back to reality when his chair made the floorboards creak. The Headmaster had sat down and had now a kind smile on his face.

"What a surprise, the one and only Princess Sarah Darkwing. You sure have grown up since the last time we saw each other."

Sarah frown a bit at his words. Did they really meet before? Maybe she was too young to remember their first encounter. Or maybe it was because she didn't pay attention during the Hunter balls or meetings back then. Oops. Before she could answer politely, Kurosu went on:

"However, even if it's an absolute honor to welcome you in this Academy, it does surprise me that your father agreed to your transfer. Especially in the Night Class."

Behind her, Zero scoffed at the last sentence. No wonder: she also didn't get over that fact yet. Anyway. Sarah straightened her back and cautiously replied:

"It was a surprise for me as well, Headmaster. He must have thought that sending a Hunter from the Royal Family here would be seen as an act of goodwill by the Hunter community and the Vampire Senate."

She shrugged as she wanted to show she didn't think too much of her Father's order and looking by the window. It was getting dark outside. Dang it. The vampires will most likely be awaken when she will get into the dormitories. To think she wanted to avoid them at least for this night… She briefly shook her head to chase away her frustration before going on:

"I think you know what the conditions are, concerning my transfer here?"

"Of course. To not let a soul know about your identity or your…abilities. Nothing too complicated. Only the Purebloods and the Senate's high members know about you and your family."

Sarah nodded along, thinking that she wouldn't be surprised he was the one who came up with those conditions, like her father said. He sure looked like he had lost all Hunter reflexes, but he was smart enough to know how to prevent a real bloodbath among his students. The crimson-haired girl quickly looked over her new Headmaster. Behind his frank smile and his extraverted behavior, there is a good strategist. Then it wasn't surprising that the King ordered her to keep a cautious eye on him. Sarah internally sighed. Will she only see people who felt obliged to hide their final goals to other people for the rest of her life?

Well. She shouldn't complain about it. Maybe, just maybe… She will become like them. That's what politics between Vampires and Hunters does to you after all.

"You should be tired," the Headmaster then said. "Zero is going to lead you to the Moon Dorms. Kaname was informed of your arrival and should be awaiting you right now. They didn't have classes today, you sure chose a good day to come to the Academy" he finished in an excited tone.

 _Just my luck._

"Alright. Well then, thanks for your hospitality. Have a good night" she said, bowing a little before turning her back on him, ready to go out of the office. Zero was already waiting for her in the hallway. She then heard the Headmaster clearing his throat and turned around to see him, while raising an eyebrow. What was the matter?

"Sarah-chan, I would like you to not forget we're on a neutral ground here. Threatening the vampire students with your weapons will be …frowned upon."

Seeing him becoming so serious at sudden caught Sarah off guard. It was as if his friendly mask was falling apart. She then understood that putting at risk the peace of Cross Academy was a line she didn't want to cross, or else she will have to face Kaien Kurosu's wrath. After a minute, she nodded:

"I will make sure to remember that, Headmaster."

 _Well, only if the Vampires here don't bare the fangs at me._

Walking to get to the Moon Dorms as they call it, turned out to be extremely short. Zero left her at the doors, he seemed eager to quit the vampires' territory as soon as he could. He didn't say a word to her after they got out of the Headmaster's office, but she knew he didn't have a nice opinion concerning her stay here. Sarah pressed her lips together; a feeling of regret quickly made its way inside her mind. She attempted one last time to apologize:

"I've written to you, you know? I've written a lot, if not tons of letters. I know I should have been there for you where you needed me when… your parents and brother got killed. But I want you to know that I haven't forgotten you."

She didn't open the doors yet, not willing to enter without getting his answer. The prefect tensed up, stopping dead in his tracks. A spark of hope crossed Sarah's mind at this moment. He reacted. That could only mean that he has read her letters.

"I've never got a single letter from you, Sarah. Have a good night."

The young woman stood there paralyzed as he disappeared in the darkness of the night. What?... How was that possible, he should have received her letters…? A frustrated laugh came out of her lips. Now she could see why she never got an answer…

She had always thought that he was too mad at her to send a letter back, she even wondered if he'd blamed her so much that he never opened the envelope after he saw who had sent it. She was well aware that her first "real" meeting with him since the murders would not be a happy one. Zero had been a close friend, and when she lost him, she didn't take it well.

 _Well. Maybe HE was content to not have to deal with the Royal Family._

Damn it. Sarah had a sad smirk at the thought, before looking behind her one last time. She could always try to talk to him, one of those days. To talk about it, and to make amends.

 _Come on. How are you going to redeem yourself? With your hardly existent social skills? Dream on Sarah._

Shut up already. Sarah shook her head before trying to get her acts together and at last, she opened the door. She blinked. Well, for school dormitories, it sure was well decorated. A grand staircase, a living-room that could well fit in a manor, all the candles on the walls were lighted… And she could have sworn that she'd seen a maid sneak out of one of the corridors to get into another room. Would that be the kitchen?...

 _And here you would have thought that getting into the academy would have been a great opportunity to learn humility and modesty to those aristocrats._

Sarah sure wasn't complaining. But she was curious to see what the Sun Dorms looked like… Hum. She put her luggage down, finally stepping in the building. It was quiet… Awfully quiet. The young woman took a glance at her watch. 7:15 p.m. Since it was winter, the sun had set for a while already, shouldn't the vampires be up?

"Poor thing. Did you get lost, Hunter?"

 _Guess you just needed to ask._

Sarah turned quickly towards the staircase, looking up. Two vampires… And Aristocrats, on top of that. She took a look to their faces and quickly recognized them as Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain. The files she read before coming to the Academy came in handy after all. She raised an eyebrow at the taunt veiled under the question. Too bad she wasn't allowed to "rock the boat" as my father said.

"I am not lost, actually. Would you be kind enough to tell me where's your Dorm President's office? I have to meet with him, since I was transferred into your class", she simply stated, trying not to smile.

Of course, she just wanted them to watch their reaction when she said that. At least, she will actually be able to tell she didn't attack first, ah!

To the young girl's content, the vampires were more than surprised by the news. The smaller one was about to talk back, however an impressive aura made itself felt, as another man approached the scene. She could already tell without looking at him who he was.

"Aido, would you calm down? One should not display harsh manners when meeting a young woman for the first time."

 _So Kaname Kuran is a gentleman. I am surprised, in a positive way for once._

She looked up at him to finally see what he looked like. There weren't any pictures in the files. He was tall and brown-haired. Red, long-lashed eyes filled with melancholy coupled with a somewhat tired expression over his perfect features. He wasn't as old as the other Pureblood, but he looked just as weary of everything.

Sarah decided at once that she didn't trust him. After all, she knew that when Purebloods find themselves bored to death, people get hurt.

Suddenly all the room was filled with people. There were twenty of them at most, but their presences aroused the Huntress' instincts who reacted by tensing up. She really had a hard time to not reach for her weapon, her sixth sense telling her that they could attack her any time now. However, the vampires looked perfectly relaxed, as if they were on their territory.

 _Well, they are on their territory. Are you sure you'll be able to sleep soundly in this building? The Sun Dorms might as well be a good idea._

Nah. Sarah was not going to flee before the next generation of Aristocrats. Nothing would be sweeter for them than her fear.

And then she was caught off guard when the students just kneeled down. What the…  
Everything became quiet, and then, the weight of a nasty glance made Sarah turned to her left. A ashy-brown haired girl with purple eyes, looking a bit uptight even for a vampire, was just giving her the devil's eye:

"Hurry up and kneel before Kaname-sama", she snapped.

… _She is kidding, right?_

Sarah had to suppress her laugh. Sorry, was a Vampire telling her to kneel before a Pureblood? She was a Huntress for god's sake! That was by far the funniest thing she has heard today. The young girl couldn't suppress her smirk at this, before answering the girl:

"I won't do that: as far as I know he is your king, not mine."

She didn't seem to find it funny, given her wide-opened mouth and her dumbfounded expression. Oh well. Sarah looked at Kaname again, wondering if the vampires will get up soon. The situation was getting awkward by the minute.

"Kaname Kuran. That's a real pleasure to meet you", Sarah smiled.

He only nodded at this, before addressing himself to the whole group:

"My dear friends, this is Sarah. She is a qualified Hunter sent here to represent the Guild for the Academy's project. I expect a respectful and kind behavior from you. No less will be accepted. It would be a pity to see the Night Class' image suffer because of a childish conflict in the Dorms. Did I make myself understood?"

Well. _Seems he isn't someone who minces his words._ At the collective nod, the Pureblood turned to see the Huntress, a gleam in his eyes that Sarah couldn't quite identify at the moment:

"May I trust you to not provoke or fight them?"

She nodded curtly, unimpressed by his authoritarian tone. Who was he taking her for? She was perfectly able to behave. They weren't children anymore, and Sarah knew they will be able to be civil between them, even if they weren't from the same species…

At least, she hoped so. The young woman didn't feel quite right in those Dorms, even if she showed the contrary. Kaname called out a blonde boy, who like all the vampires here, looked incredibly beautiful. The latter took long strides to approach them. He had a smile that, quite surprisingly for the new girl, looked sincere.

"Takuma, would you mind showing our new student her room?"

"Of course. If you'd follow me…"

The boy who was named Takuma had a blinding smile that could have lightened the whole building if he wanted to. Sarah was put off guard by this vampire who seemed fine with having to live with a Huntress in the same building, but then she got out of her thoughts and followed him in the stairs, only too happy to quit the room under pressure. Good lord. Sarah hoped that they will get used to her presence, so the tension in the building would go down: everything would be better than…. This. Again, she got out of her train of thoughts when she heard Takuma open the door:

"I hope this will be comfortable enough."

Sarah blinked twice. Comfortable enough?... Everybody would be "comfortable" in such a bedroom. She scanned over the specious room. Well, she certainly had the space to put all her things here. Maybe she would be able to make the bedroom feel …like home. Sarah smiled at the view:

"It's more than enough. Thank you for showing me the way."

She turned towards him while speaking, and found the boy looking… embarrassed? Why the hell would he feel like that?

"I would like to apologize for some of the students' behavior. That wasn't very nice to pull this act just so you would kneel before Kaname" He explained.

Oh, that. Sarah blinked: he shouldn't be the one who apologize on the others' behalf. He did look sincere on the top of that. She had a small smirk at this. Well, she was grateful for his presence: he, at least, didn't look at her like she was some extraterrestrial sent by an unfriendly civilization.

"It's nothing. It must be strange for them, this whole new "living with a Huntress" thing. I can't blame them."

And Sarah knew she could have seen worse. She should have seen that coming, they were after all Aristocrats. They didn't particularly like the Hunters. But, even if she said that… How to put this into words. The young woman didn't like to stay in a stressful condition. It wasn't good for her nerves. Or for her powers, for that matter. The blonde boy smiled and left her to come back to his peers.

Sarah closed the door behind him, before turning towards the bed, putting her luggage on it. She should write to her father, to notify him she arrived safely and met the two "targets".

But first, it was time to unpack!

 _Dear Father,_

 _As you've probably concluded when you saw this letter, I settled into the Cross-Academy's Moon Dormitories. I was able to see Kaien Kurosu and Kaname Kuran. Even though I'm not inclined to trust the latter -I assume it's because of my instincts-, I didn't see anything that could make me believe they are plotting together. However, if you really think they are conspiring against the Guild, I will make a more… in-depth inspection._

 _Besides, may I ask why you didn't tell me that Zero Kiryu was in Cross Academy? You surely knew it, as you knew I was trying to reach him. Why did you keep that information from me?..._

 _Anyway, I will contact you again if I find something interesting._

 _Waiting for your answer,_

 _Sarah -Jin- Pyrrha Darkwing,  
Heiress of the Guild. _

The young vampires have reunited in the living-room, taking their free time to eat cookies and discuss the news. Well. Discussing was a little over-exaggerated.

"Argh. Can you believe this? A Huntress, in the Night Class! Just how rude can she be?!"

Ruka didn't get over this. Granted, she was a Huntress so it would have been unlikely that she was raised with the same good manners than them. But she could have seen fit to kneel before such a powerful being like their Dorm president! As for Aido, he had a hard time to not roll his eyes, not even wanting to get into the argument. At least, she didn't try to attack the Pureblood, unlike a certain prefect they all knew. If the Huntress wanted so, he would gladly leave her alone…

It wasn't that he wasn't protective of Kaname-sama. Far from it, even. But all that fuss over one person…  
Unfortunately, his cousin -way too kind for his good- wanted to calm down Ruka. By now, he should know that it was a risky thing to do…

"Ruka please calm down. You're making a scene."

"She was right to not kneel before him."

"Shiki!"

The burgundy-haired model who has supported Akatsuki didn't even lift his eyes from his Pockys' case when she called him out. He was wiped out and having everyone around him arguing was annoying. And he wasn't one to hold back his bluntness, often at the expense of the others. He went one, under the watchful eye of his modelling partner:

"Kaname-sama is our kind, not hers. She doesn't owe him anything, unlike us."

He stopped speaking after that, returning to observing the whole group. Takuma quietly went up the stairs. In order to step back from the debate? Doubtful. He would be the first to try to find terms they could all agree on. He must have been called by the Dorm President. Let's hope he wouldn't get back to their room when Shiki was sleeping…

Ruka sighed at the answer, before getting herself together like the good aristocrat she was:

"Mmh, if you say so. Let's hope she won't get us into troubles."

"I don't think she is an idiot. She won't do anything as long as we don't threaten her." Said Kain, looking at Ruka with careful eyes, relieved that she was back to her normal mood.

 _Ah. Then we still need to know what would be considered a threat for Hunters. Aren't they all hot-tempered like Kiryu, after all?_

This was what Senri thought, before getting himself up from the couch. Now that everything quieted down, he could get into his bed and sleep without worrying about another argument between his comrades. Only then, he noticed a thing that should have been obvious and unsettling at the second the Huntress has come into the building. As they were quick to argue and to protest her presence, they didn't really pay attention to the young girl…

How come that they didn't pick up any smell of her blood?

Takuma was waiting patiently for Kaname to finally speak and tell him why he asked for the blonde's presence. Still standing up, an amused smile made its way on his face as he observed his best friend rearranging his chess pieces. The President was an excellent strategist, you couldn't deny that.

However, Takuma wasn't naïve enough to think that the game he was playing was a simple game. The pieces represented real people. The Night Class, The Prefects, the Senate… Maybe even the other Purebloods were included.

And here another knight was joining the fun… Finally, Kaname spoke up:

"Takuma, I would like you to keep an eye on the new student."

Well. The blonde couldn't tell he wasn't expecting that order. Takuma really wanted to let out a sigh. Why would Kaname be that cautious of the Hunters? … They wouldn't dare to threaten the Academy. He knew that, didn't he?... Nevertheless, the Vice-president wasn't exactly one to refuse anything to the Pureblood. The blonde however did try to ask the reasons behind his mistrusts:

"You think she might become a nuisance to the Academy Project?"

His friend hummed in agreement, turning a chess piece between his long fingers. Takuma couldn't help but stare at the object's movement. An entire turn to the right, another at the right and then half a turn to the left…

"I think she might know more than she is willing to share with us. Like the reason behind her transfer, for example. This one was kind of…rushed. Maybe you could use some of your charm to try and see why she is here?"

The red eyes finally laid on him. Ah. A request. Takuma's smile grew wider. That was what he wanted to ask him since the beginning. To make sure someone would be able to find information on the new student's arrival.

Takuma knew he was right now being used like a tool, a mere pawn in Kaname's hidden court. But that didn't bother him, far from it. He would do anything for his best friend:

"Fine. I'll do it, Kaname."

 _Anya,_

 _I'm very sorry I couldn't warn you about my departure. It had been so rushed that even I didn't expect it. One moment I was summoned in Father's office and the next thing I knew was that somebody put my luggage in my hand and made me get in the car._

 _Cross Academy wasn't exactly welcoming either. But I should have expected that: Hunters had reluctantly agreed to the coexisting project between Vampires and Humans and since then, we aren't exactly helping to make some improvements with its current system. We are seen as a Necessary Evil, the ones who act as a buffer between the two worlds, even if that means to kill the deviant members of the Vampires. If there is an organization that would be satisfied with the failing of the Academy's project… Well. That would be the Guild._

 _I can't help but worry about the days to come. Good lord, the cohabitation won't be easy. I only hope to keep my powers in control and not to juggle someone away because he had the misfortune to annoy me. You can't imagine how much I wish you'll be there. You always have been quick to bond with other people, not matter if they were Hunters or Vampires. Damn your lucky, social ass Anya._

 _On a more serious tone Anya, I'm worried. Father sent me far too fast in this Academy: that doesn't make sense. He had always been the one to begrudge when I had to go out the house. It doesn't feel right, I fear that he is plotting something, something important. The problem may be the Academy, who knows. Could you, if you can afford to, talk to him and ask him about his future plans? I know your relationship with him isn't exactly good, however Helen will never question him about his plans even if I asked her and Kai… I'm not even going to ask him._

 _I hope you're resting well in the secondary House. Does Kai take good care of you? I'm sure he does. I'm going to have to finish this letter here unfortunately. Still have to store all my clothes and to sign up for classes. You should see the Dorms, you'll be so shocked: it's like a castle in miniature! I'm not sure vampires did get the clear concept of dormitories._

 _With all my love,_

 _Sarah_

Sarah finally laid her pen down as the paper before her couldn't be filled anymore. She hoped her older sister would answer quickly, as she was worried about her father's schemes. And this is getting worse because her father didn't tell her that all this time, Zero was here, at Cross Academy. Ah. She didn't talk about him in her letter. She made a face upon realizing her error. The heiress was afraid that the letter would go on to no end if she began to tell how her first day went in details, including her feelings about this. She gave up on the idea and shook her head and folded the golden writing-paper into the envelope, once she was sure the ink was dry enough.

Got this in the bag. Sarah felt sorry she had again asked for Anya's help. The poor girl had her own problem to deal with… But that didn't stop her nuisance of a sister to get her involved into some obscure plan. Sarah smiled lightly at the memories. Those were the good times… It seemed so far away from now. And yet, they really did the 400 blows, together. Hunts, Games, fooling around with the home teacher…

She shook her head and put away her writing material, before getting up. She had to complete her admission… and to unpack her last luggage. She smiled down, seeing as she was up for a brand-new experience. Maybe being in the Cross Academy wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

So, it's been 84 years, but I finally uploaded. Oops. I'm not going to tell you what actually prevented the upload/translation, but I hope I will be able to translate on a quicker pace. Thanks to the people who favorited/followed this story!


End file.
